Love Triangle
by ChyannCatastrophe
Summary: Chloe DeSousa is Bianca's cousin and a new student. Just like everyone else at Degrassi, she has a past. Clare's not the same sweet girl you knew, and how does Eli fit in to this? After Now Or Never, but changed some with a different plot. My first story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Cute boys, new schools, and first impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of it's characters. I only own Chloe and this idea.

Chloe POV:

The new girl. That's all I ever am anymore. This is my third high school and I'm only a junior. My parents died a year ago, while I was a sophmore in the states. I moved in with my aunt Katherine and her daughter Bianca in Toronto. The first people I met here were Cece, Bullfrog, and Eli Goldsworthy.

Eli was somber and depressing at first, but he was gorgeous. His disheveled hair and forest green eyes make my knees go weak. Too bad he's not over his ex-girlfriend, Clare Edwards. But the worst part is, her dad is the reason my parents are dead. My mom and her dad cheated on their spouses with each other, and when my dad found out, my parents were fighting when the food they were cooking caught fire. I was at Jessie's house, and they died. I was sent to live with my aunt, and went to Lakehurst. My tormentor, Callie Digornio, found out that my parents died, and told everyone that I started the fire. Katherine pulled me out of Lakehurst before my junior then registered me at Degrassi, which I would attend with Eli and Bianca.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Day 1 Junior Year<p>

Eli offered to give me a ride to school. Morty got fixed in June, and he knew I could use a friend. Bianca and I hadn't gotten along yet. After the accident last spring, Eli's grades dropped, and he got held back. Hopefully, we won't have any classes with Clare.  
>The ride to school was awkward. Eli turned on Dead Hand and stared straight ahead the entire time. When he went to get out of the hearse, I stopped him.<br>''Eli, everything will be fine. Don't be nervous, just act like you don't notice the people around you. Be oblivious.''  
>''Thanks Chloe. I'm just worried about seeing Clare.''<br>''C'mon, the bell's gonna ring.''  
>Eli and I had the exact same schedule, but luck wasn't on our side, and so did Clare. And after English she approached me.<br>"You better watch yourself new girl. Eli will never care about you. It will always be about me and Julia." "Clare, I don't know who you think you are, but you broke Eli. It's your fault he's like this. Don't go around telling me that Eli still cares about you. If he did, he wouldn't be ignoring you. Excuse me, but I have to get to my next class. Goodbye, Clare."

Sorry it's so short and I will update as soon as I can, but it won't be very often. I have a huge chemistry project I'm working on


	2. Chapter 2

Clare POV:  
>That ugly, stupid,little emo! How dare she think that she can tell me to stay away from Eli! I love him, and he loves me. I only broke it off with him to make sure he didn't find out the one thing I never told him. The thing I never told anyone but my parents. I will get Eli back, and that Chloe girl won't stop me.<p>"Clare! Clare! I heard about your showdown with the new girl. Isn't she Bianca's cousin from the states?" Alli called.<p>

"WHAT! She's Bianca's cousin? Dude, I threatened her!"

"Why? Does she know about your 'situation?"

"No! Oh my god Alli, why are you so stupid?"

Did I forget to mention Alli knew?

"Whatever Clare. Lemme know when you're off your rag."

"Alli, wait!"

"Don't talk to me."

Chloe POV:

Clare must have ditched during lunch, because I haven't seen her since.  
>Is it because of me? Oh god no! I didn't mean to be so rude, I just can't believe that little prep had the guts to preach to me about 'her Eli'.<br>I just wish Eli really was over her so I wouldn't have to deal with Clare's snootiness.

Eli POV:

"Dude, I think I'm falling for her!"

"BOOYAH! Now Fi owes me $20!"

"ADAM! Can we concentrate on my crisis right now! Oh my god, I just sounded like a girl. See what you do to me!"

"Eli, chill bro. Just tell Chloe how you feel. Trust me, she likes you, too."

"Hey guys! Whatcha talkin bout?"

"Chloe! Hey! I would stay and chat, but me and Fi have a meeting at her place about Katie's B-day party."

"Ohkie. Bye Adam, love you!"

Chloe and I sat there in silence for a while until I decided to leave. As I walked away from her, I couldn't help but look back to see her. I could never tell her. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Who Knew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of it's characters. I also don't own any of the songs I used in this chapter, **

**Who Knew-Pink  
>The Harold Song-Kesha<br>**

Clare POV:

I still love Eli. This is not gonna turn out good for me. It never does. Now he's the one on crazy pills, and I'm supposedly sane. If only they all knew. They all questioned why I wore a Catholic uniform to a community school, and if they had ever actually gotten the truth, no one would ever look at me the same. Clare Diane Edwards. The happy, smart, good-looking daughter. That's what they wanted me to be. But I was never her. And Eli never helped. I was never Julia. It's terrible and painful for me to realize that maybe he never loved me like I loved him. Maybe I was just a rebound for Julia, to let him know that he could move on from her. I guess I'll never get the chance to know.

_You took my hand_  
><em>You showed me how<em>  
><em>You promised me <em>  
><em>You'd be around<em>  
><em>Uh huh<em>  
><em>That's right<em>  
><em>I took your words<em>  
><em>And I believed<em>  
><em>In everything<em>  
><em>You said to me<em>  
><em>Yeah huh<em>  
><em>That's right<em>  
><em>If someone said three years from now<em>  
><em>You'd be long gone<em>  
><em>I'd stand up and punch them out<em>  
><em>Cause they're all wrong<em>  
><em>I know better<em>  
><em>'Cause you said forever<em>  
><em>And ever<em>  
><em>Who knew<em>  
><em>Remember when<em>  
><em>We were such fools<em>  
><em>And so convinced<em>  
><em>And just too cool<em>  
><em>Oh no, <em>  
><em>No no.<em>  
><em>I wish I could touch you again<em>  
><em>I wish I could still call you a friend<em>  
><em>I'd give anything<em>

Ugh I can't listen to this song. Great. The Harold Song. Oh well.

I miss your soft lips. I miss your white sheets.  
>I miss the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek.<br>And this is so hard cause I didn't see  
>That you were the love of my life and it kills me.<br>I see your face in strangers on the street.  
>I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep.<br>And in the limelight, I play it all fine.  
>But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light.<br>But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light.  
>They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me.<br>Young love murdered, that is what this must be.  
>I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone.<br>The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed.  
>Young love murdered, that is what this must be.<br>I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone.

Bianca POV:

I can't stand Chloe. Eli this, Adam that, Clare did this. So annoying. I would go to the ravine, but Ron-Ron's in jail and I don't feel like talking to randoms to get a hookup.

"And Clare is just an evil witch. I mean, everyone says she's so sweet but-"

"CHLOE ! SHUT THE EFF UP ! I really don't care about your stupid problems !"

"Bee, I thought you were my cousin. Guess I was wrong. No wonder you have no friends. Besides, I thought you liked Adam ? Well, I guess I can't help you then."

And with that, Chloe Brieanne DeSousa walked away from me.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Chloe POV:

I used to have a facebook in the U.S., but I deleted it to keep from the familial memories. Now, I just got this thing called a facerange.

Ding. OMG ! I got a friend request from Adam Torres , Alli Bhandari , Clare Edwards , and Eli Goldsworthy. Adam, accept, Alli, uhm sure I guess, Clare, eww ! OMG NO, And Eli, Hell yes!

"Chlo, dinner!" Katherine yelled.

"Coming Kat !"

**Author's note**

**I don't think anyone's reading, so until I get at least 7 reviews, I'm not gonna post anymore chapters. Also, I'm looking for a Beta cause I don't have the time to proofread my stories. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Wake Up Call**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. If I did, lets just say a lot less Jake, Drew, and Fitz, and a lot more Eli.**

**Authors Note: I'm putting this story on a VERY TEMPORARY HIATUS! IT WILL BE OVER IN ABOUT 8 DAYS. I have a lot of projects and essays Ihave to write, and I just don't have the time to be writing my stories. Thanks to imogen78 for being my first reviewer! I will update as soon as I finish my language arts project and I have time to write chapter 5. I have the story planned, just haven't written it. But Beware ! Chapters 5,6,and 7, have major drama and will be very long. Thanks for waiting, and I will update around Nov. 2nd, so next wednesday.**

Chloe POV:

It's too early to be up. Ughhhh.

Honk Honk !

What the- OMG ITS 7:30 ! I'm late for school!

Bring Bring !

I pick up my phone and see its Eli.

"Hey. Sorry just woke up. Be down in 5?"

Chloe, hurry up ! Omg don't you need more time than 5 minutes?" Eli answered in a mocking prep voice.

"Shut it Gold."

I ran to the bathroom and got ready. I then looked at my clock and saw it was 7:35, exactly 5 minutes. Take that Eli!

Sorry it's so short, but I'm not gonna have much time to write and post lately.  
>My regular update day is SaturdaySunday.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I've sorta lost interest in this story, so I'm gonna take a break from it. However, I will be posting another OC story called _Hi My Name is Catastrophe _very soon. Sorry about the story, I might come back to it later.

Chapter5: 2 C's Aint Always Good

Chloe:

That backstabbing hoe! I never did anything to her! And she punches me! WTF! Ugh I wish I could hit her back. Too bad it would make Eli mad. I swear to Buddha that if Clare ever talks to me again, she will never look at Eli, or anyone else for that matter, again.

Clare:

It felt so great to hit Chloe. God, I can't stand her! She thinks shes so cool just because shes like the female version of Eli.

Thanks for reading,

3 Chyann


End file.
